Draco loses his Angel
by xXAngel-SheldaylXx
Summary: This FanFiction is to a youtube video. If you wish to watch it it is called House of Cards by Asu95200 :


It was the sixth year at Hogwarts. All of the students, old and new were getting on the train or saying goodbye to their parents. Hermione ran through the barrier with an Auror by her side. She was escorted to the train just as Ron came through the barrier, flanked by Harry and two Aurors. Hermione walked into a compartment and put her suitcase in the holder, closely followed by Harry and Ron. Ginny had gone to find Dean. Harry was still going on about why Draco had been in Borgin & Burkes. They all went to say goodbye to Molly and Arthur when Harry wanted a quick private word with Mr Weasley. Hermione watched for a second then sighed and got back onto the train, Ron waited for Harry. She pushed her hair behind her ear when she walked into someone. Draco Malfoy. She smiled up at him who smiled back. His smile quickly vanished and she could hear footsteps behind her.

"Move it Mudblood." Draco said and pushed past her. It still stung to hear her lover say that but knew it was for the best. Draco sneered at Harry as they walked past one another. Hermione walked into the compartment followed by Ron and Harry.

"You alright?" Harry asked and she looked up at him.

"Yeah, fine." Harry looked from Hermione to Ron.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a deatheater." Hermione said peering over her Daily Prophet at Ron and Harry.

"His father is a deatheater; it only makes sense. Besides Hermione saw it with her own eyes."

"I told you, I don't know what I saw." Hermione went back to reading the paper. _Please don't let him be a deatheater._ Hermione thought as she turned the page. Harry stood up declaring that he needed air.

"How can he get air, we're on a moving train." Ron said and Hermione looked at Ron and laughed.

"Not literally Ron. He just needs time to think."

"Oh, okay." Ron said and Hermione passed him the paper, he took it with a thanks and began to read.

"I'm going to do some rounds through the compartments."

"Yeah, sure." Ron said absently as he carried on reading. Hermione left the compartment and did some sweeps of the train, making sure there was no trouble and everyone was okay. She walked into the Slytherin compartment as everything went pitch black. She bumped into somebody and apologized, then suddenly the blackness disappeared, she had bumped into Draco.

"Watch where you're going, you filthy little Mudblood. What are you doing in here anyway?" All the Slytherin's looked at her.

"I was doing my prefect duties Malfoy, which you also should be doing." Hermione brushed past him and he undetectably put a note in her hand as she did so. He sat back down in his seat as she closed the door.

Draco talked to Pansy and Blaise for the rest of the journey, constantly looking up at the luggage rack. The train started to slow down and Pansy and Blaise stood up.

"You two go ahead, I want to check something out." Everyone left, Draco was now alone. He got his luggage down and opened it. He spun around yelling a spell; his wand pointing at the luggage rack.

"Petrificus Totalus!" There was a thump as someone or something landed onto the floor. Draco waved his wand and there lay Harry frozen, staring up at Draco. Harrys invisibility cloak lay under a seat.

"This is for my father." Draco said and stomped on Harrys nose, a crack filled the air, he had broken it. He threw the cloak back over him and left.

Hermione and Ron exited the compartment.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked stopping, looking back down the train.

"Probably gone already." Ron replied and they both left. Hermione growing more worried with every step. Hermione stopped, and saw Draco exit the train roughly the same time as they had. _Did he do something to Harry? _She thought as Draco looked at her and then walked off They got into a carriage and were off towards Hogwarts. Hermione always looking out of the window for any sign or indication of Harry, but there was none. Draco's things were being checked out by Filch.

Draco snatched his cane back away from Filch just as Harry and Luna appeared, Harrys nose still broken.

"I can vouch for Mr Malfoy." Snape said to Filch.

"Nice face Potter." Draco said and walked off with Snape. Harry nodded and Luna looked up at him.

"I can fix that for you if you want. Personally I think you look more "Devil may care" this way, but it's up to you."

"Have you ever fixed a nose before?"

"I've done a few toes, how different can they be really?" she said and Harry smiled uncomfortably.

"Yeah, alright. Go ahead." Luna pointed her wand at his nose.

"Episky." There was a popping noise and she smiled.

"How is it?" Harry asked.

"You look normal."

"Good."

Hermione was sat with Ron, Ginny and Neville at the Gryffindor table. Ron was shoveling food into his mouth.

"He'll get here." Ron said and shoveled in another mouthful.

"Ron how could you eat." She started whacking his arm with her potions textbook. "Your best friend is missing." She put the book down with a sigh.

"Turn around you lunatic. He's now coming." Hermione looked round and smiled.

"He's covered in blood again, why is it he's always covered in blood?" Ginny asked and Ron stopped eating to answer.

"Looks like his own this time." Harry sat down next to Ginny and Hermione glanced Draco looking over at them. She looked away quickly before anyone noticed their exchange of smiles.

_Christmas Holiday._

"Times like these, dark times, it can bring people together." Arthur said to Hermione knowingly and left the room. _Does he know about me and Draco? _ Hermione looked nervously round the room, at everyone one laughing and smiling. They all were in the living room sitting around the warm fire. Remus cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Arthur!" He yelled and Arthur came back in, and sat down next to Molly. "We should tell them."

"Yes." Arthur looked at everyone, but more so at Hermione. "They deserve to know."

Remus nodded. "Voldermort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission." Hermione looked up shocked and held in her tears. _No wonder he's grown distant over the weeks._

"I'm going to go to bed." She said whilst standing up. "Goodnight."

"Send in your son." Lord Voldermort said to Narcissa. She nodded and left, Bellatrix stayed by Voldermort's side, not moving what so ever. Draco walked briskly and calmly in, closing the door behind him. He knelt down to Voldermort who smiled. "Rise Draco." Draco stood up and looked him dead in the eye. Not flinching. "I have a new mission for you, along with the one I have set for you too do." Draco nodded, not trusting his voice. "The Mudblood, Hermione Granger, you must kill her." Draco hid the shock and hurt at this.

"And if I don't?" he asked.

"Then I shall kill you."

Hermione unfolded the letter Draco had given her on the train and re-read it a thousand times.

_**Hermione,**_

_**You must know, that no matter what happens, I will always love you. You must believe, that I will do anything for you. I love you, my Gryffindor Princess.**_

_**Draco-your Slytherin Prince **_

_**Xx**_

A sad smile spread across her face.

Draco nodded to Voldermort and left the room. He went upstairs to his bathroom, and started to cry. He had to kill his Angel.

_Hogwarts._

Hermione had agreed to meet with Draco on the astronomy tower. She had to ask him what his mission was. She sighed and heard footsteps behind her.

Draco had completed half of his original mission, Bellatrix and the rest were in Hogwarts. He walked away, now for the most painful thing to do in the world. Kill your lover.

Hermione turned round and saw Draco pointing his wand at her. Behind him was Bellatrix and Snape.

"Draco?" she said, tears in her eyes.

"I have to do this, I have to kill you. Otherwise he's going to kill me." Hermione fell into silent tears. She hurt all over, he hadn't done anything, but the thought of him dying was painful, it hurt to even think about it. She thought of her past with Draco, their love for one another, their glances, stolen smiles, their kisses. How they had danced secretly at the Yule ball. How they had wrote notes to one another and sent the by owl. And she fell to the floor crying.

"Do it!" Bellatrix yelled, Draco wiped away his own tears. He couldn't and wouldn't do it. How could he? Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes and nodded to him. She'll see him again one day. He was about to say the killing curse when Snape suddenly said.

"It's over." He pointed his wand at Hermione and killed her silently. Draco screamed and went over to Hermione's lifeless body. He cried over her for a second before Snape dragged him to his feet.

Draco walked out of Hogwarts with the other deatheaters, tears constantly running down his face. He had just lost the one person he loved most. All the candles went out. Just like Draco's heart had. There was no longer light within the darkness.


End file.
